


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (3/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [45]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pitch Perfect AU, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Line Fic Thursday (Little Mix OT4, Pitch Perfect AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2014 (3/52)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **anonymous** at [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com).

It's usually Jesy's beatboxing that draws people over to their sign-up booth: they have that over the boys' group in spades, and the way it backs Leigh-Anne's rap or Jade's easy melody just adds something _extra_ to their corner of the quad.

When Perrie turns up, they know right away they've found their new member (the look she shares with Jade ensures that Perrie won't be sleeping with any Trebles.)

And then she hits that shatteringly perfect high note, and explains that she's the best singer from South Shields... with teeth.

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
